


Behind the Mask

by celestialteapot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Anthea muses on working for Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Mask

In the years Anthea has worked for Mycroft, she has witnessed him reduced the most powerful men (and the occasional woman) to quivering wrecks with just the raise of an single eyebrow, and knows which ministers have _literally_ shat themselves when informed that Mr Holmes would be stopping by for a chat. She never stops being amazed and utterly fascinated by the depth of his knowledge and when he comes up with a brilliantly dark scheme which will neatly solve all the current problems with a minimum of fuss, she remembers why he truly terrifies her.

She's seen him at his best and at his worst. She's helped him to bed when he's been so exhausted he can barely remember her name and held his hand at his mothers funeral. She's seen him fight off the daemons that plague his mind when others would have given up, held him while he cried over his brothers hospital bed and laughed until her sides ached at one of his painfully accurate impressions.

When people ask how she can work with a man like Mycroft, she gives them a smile that sends them running back to their desks because whatever they think he is, she has the honour and privilege of knowing the truth - he's a shy socially awkward genius with a wickedly dry sense of humour...who loves his little brother very, very much.

 


End file.
